horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fancy (Iggy Azalea song)
Not to be confused with the TWICE song of the same name "Fancy" is a song by Australian rapper Iggy Azalea featuring British singer Charli XCX. It was released on February 17, 2014, as the fourth single for the former's debut studio album The New Classic. Lyrics First things first, I'm the realest (realest) Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let 'em feel it) And I'm still in the murder business I can hold you down like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right) You should want a bad bitch like this (ha) Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah) Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist) Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never) Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what) Bring the hooks in, where the bass at? Champagne spillin', you should taste that I'm so fancy You already know I'm in the fast lane From L.A. to Tokyo I'm so fancy Can't you taste this gold Remember my name, 'bout to blow I said baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is And my flow retarded, they speak it, depart it Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department Better get my money on time, if they not money, decline And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind So get my money on time, if they not money, decline I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that? Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that I be that I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw I'm so fancy You already know I'm in the fast lane From L.A. to Tokyo I'm so fancy Can't you taste this gold Remember my name, 'bout to blow Trash the hotel Let's get drunk on the mini bar Make the phone call Feels so good getting what I want, yeah Keep on turning it up Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck Film star, yeah I’m deluxe Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch, ow Still stunting, how you love that Got the whole world asking how I does that Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that Look at that I bet you wishing you could clutch that Just the way you like it, huh? You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh? (say what what?) Never turn down money Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like I'm so fancy You already know I'm in the fast lane From L.A. to Tokyo I'm so fancy Can't you taste this gold Remember my name, 'bout to blow Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y That do that, do that, I-G-G-Y Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y (Blow) Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y That do that, do that, I-G-G-Y Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y (Blow) Why It Sucks # The lyrics were dumb, especially the fast lane from LA to Tokyo line. # The chorus was ridiculous. # Although Charli XCX is a well respected artist, she just sounds bad in this song. # Iggy's fake accent throughout the song just sounds HIGHLY annoying. Redeeming Qualities # The beat was decent though. # The music video is well edited and good. # At least the vocals were nice. Music Video Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Iggy Azalea Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Charli XCX Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs with good production Category:Just Dance songs Category:Bad Songs with Good Music Videos Category:Average Songs Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:2014 Category:Horrible Songs with Good Beats Category:2014 songs Category:2010s